Lollipop Hammer
Lollipop Hammer, also known as Lollipop, is a booster in Candy Crush Saga that is unlocked in level 7. It is activated in-game by clicking the corresponding button in the top right (left on HTML5) corner of the screen. Properties It is a booster that the player can use to remove a single candy, a jelly below a candy, or a blocker without using a move. You can smash once into any spaces (with or without candy) or most blockers. For example, if you hit a multilayered icing, it will remove one layer. Smashing a candy which is not covered by jelly is worth 20 points. You cannot smash a square without blockers or a candy on it (even if there is jelly, web version only), and you cannot smash a chocolate spawner, toffee tornado, ingredient, sugar chest, candy cane fence or candy cane curls. When it is used to break a lucky candy or mystery candy, the content will be revealed. When it is used to break a special candy, the candy will be activated. You earn 20 points for smashing a candy (this includes candy bombs) unless there is a jelly underneath. Description Old description: Tap on a candy to remove it. If used on a blocker or jelly, it takes a layer off it. Does not get rid of toffee tornadoes. Current description: Smash any candy! Use now! Description on HTML5 (before using): Remove candy by smashing it with the hammer! Description on HTML5 (during promotion): Smash any candy that's giving you a hard time. Revenge is sweet! Flash version description: Crush any candy of your choice Flash version description 2: This lets you smash a candy of your choice on the board. Trivia *This is one of the most useful game finishing boosters, especially for jelly levels, ingredients levels and sometimes candy order levels, and especially if there is one move left to finish a particular goal, but you cannot make a move to do so. ** In newer mobile versions, if there is only one move and only one target remaining, the game will highlight this booster. *This booster is offered a lot by King's advertisements for trying out other games, coupled with a life refill. **The first time a mobile device logs in with Facebook account, the player will receive 3 copies of this booster. *This booster is winnable from the daily booster wheel and the sugar drop feature. *This booster can be used in all types of levels. *Chocolate will not be broken if you use this booster to hit a candy near them. *In the Fudge Fjord episode, Tiffi uses it to replace Hilda's broken stone hammer. **In later appearances, Hilda continues to use this hammer. **In "Win a horror poster" event of King.com, it is Mr. Yeti who wields one instead. **As of mobile v1.74, in interface of hexagon levels, Tiffi is seen armed with a hammer and a lollipop shield. *It is generally a good idea to conserve them for the later and harder levels such as levels , , and . *On web version, once you click this booster, you have no choice but to use it. While on mobile device, you may tap the icon again to cancel the using. This also applies to other boosters used during gameplay. *This booster also appears in , and , which acts exactly the same. **Other than the standard , there is an enhanced variation, the which creates cross blast upon impact (equivalent to a striped+striped). **In Candy Crush Jelly Saga, there are two more further evolution, called 'Colourbomb Lollipop' and 'Wrapped Lollipop', of applying the corresponding effect on target candy. *Prior to the release of Delicious Dynasty, the lollipop hammer could not destroy the popcorn blockers. **For mobile devices, it was changed in v1.67 with new info screen. At around the same time, this also applied to web devices. *This booster is chosen to represent Candy Crush Saga in the "We're sorry!" screen on mobile device, among items from other King games. *This is the first booster unlocked. It is one of several unlocked in Candy Town. *This booster can be won from the Candy Quest minigame on HTML. A Colour Bomb booster and Striped & Wrapped are also awarded. Gallery |-| Web version= Lollipop Hammer unlocked on Facebook.png|This will appear when first unlocked Tutorial on how to use the Lollipop Hammer.png|Tutorial on how to use the Lollipop Hammer Lollipop Hammer.png Tiffi meeting Kimmy (Facebook).png|Kimmy offering the player a free lollipop hammer Tiffi and Kimmy Rewards (refined).png|Tiffi and Kimmy rewarding the player Lollipophammericon.png|Icon Lollipop Hammer unlocked.PNG|Booster on map Lollipophammer.png|The full view of a lollipop hammer Fudge Fjord End.png|Lollipop hammer in Fudge Fjord CCS splash 9.png|What the lollipop hammer does Popcorn Tip.png|Use Lollipop Hammer to hit the Popcorn. Jackpot booster wheel icon.png|Lollipop hammer booster seen in the icon |-| Mobile devices= Lolipop Hammer Icon Mobile.png|Icon on mobile (Current) Screenshot 2014-03-23-09-00-45.png|A limited offer of the booster Lollipop Hammer info (mobile).png|Lollipop Hammer info during promotion Screenshot 2014-07-05-18-50-22.png|New bank system Match and Get challenge 2 completed.png|A lollipop hammer awarded for matching 5,000 green candies 5th reward for collecting sugar drops opened.png|Lollipop hammer won in the sugar drop feature Kimmy giving more boosters (mobile devices).png|Kimmy offering the player a free lollipop hammer Tiffi and Kimmy rewarding the player (mobile devices).png|Tiffi and Kimmy rewarding the player Screenshot 2015-07-02-16-42-26.png|Lollipop hammer in Google Playstore Lolipop hammer mobile.png|Bank system after version 1.53 update Lolipop hammer mobile new.png|Bank display after version 1.59 update Cake Climb Reward.png|It is listed as "lollipop" Game Day Sale!.png|Lollipop hammer on Game Day Sale Popcorn Can Now Be Hit Using Lollipop Hammer on Mobile Devices.png|Info about popcorn being able to be hammered, since v1.67 Cake Climb glitched make up.png|Only the hammer is found in CCS |-| Misc= Winposter.png|Look at the "Crusher" poster Lollipop hammer poster.png|Lollipop Hammer poster ru:Леденец на палочке Category:Boosters